The Chaostic Drama
by Hozuki19
Summary: Terkadang sesuatu yang kita jalani tidak selalu mulus dan sesuai dengan perkiraan. Seperti drama yang dimainkan tim basket Rakuzan ini./hanya ff gaje pelampiasan author.


Tim inti klub basket memblokir jalan siswa ke _gym_. Tidak ada yang boleh masuk wilayah itu kecuali sang pelatih dan mereka sendiri.

Banyak siswa yang bertanya-tanya, kenapa mereka melakukan itu. Sebagian besar berpikir mereka sedang latihan lebih 'intensif' dari biasanya.

Ya, pikiran mereka berlatih 'intensif' memang tidak sepenuhnya benar, tapi juga tidak sepenuhnya salah.

 _BUGH!_

Sebuah bola basket melayang, membuat Nebuya meringis.

"AKTINGNYA YANG SERIUS DONG!"

Sang kapten berteriak kolosal. "Kita akan tampil LUSA. Jangan malas-malasan!"

Mayuzumi menghela napas. "Tapi kita sudah latihan setengah hari NONSTOP. Mana sekarang lagi puasa, capek tahu!" seru sang _phantom_.

Shirogane menatap murid-muridnya dari sudut ruangan, membaca naskah drama yang dibuat Akashi.

 _Tailor Shop At Rakuzan Street_

Ia memang tahu itu diambil dari salah satu lagu Vocaloid ternama. Sang pelatih bahkan sudah pernah melihat videonya sendiri. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikirannya.

'Ini 'kan pentas drama untuk menyambut penghujung Bulan Ramadhan. Memangnya cocok, ya?'

.

.

.

-o0o-

 **The Chaostic Drama**

 **Disclaimer:**

KuroBas©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Vocaloid©Yamaha, Crypton, etc.

 **Warning:**

OOC, gaje, typo, bahasa amburadul, garing, ngebut, EYD (Ejaan Yang Dipertanyakan), dll.

*Berpotensi merusak mata saking jayusnya*

-o0o-

.

.

.

"Meja dan properti alat jahit akan kubawa nanti." Akashi mencoret dua hal teratas dalam _list_. "Aku akan mengurus kostumnya." Mibuchi mengusulkan. Sang kapten langsung mencoret daftar ketiga. Ia percaya saja pada Mibuchi karena dia yang membantu mengukur badan anggota saat pembelian seragam. Karena baru-baru ini tim inti membeli _jersey_ , sudah pasti Mibuchi memiliki datanya.

"Tapi ingat ya, model kimono Nebuya harus sama dengan yang akan aku pakai nanti. Sisanya bebas." Akashi mengingatkan. Sang raja mengacungkan jempol. "Sip!"

"Properti tambahan dan tata panggung biar aku dan Ei- _chan_ yang urus." Hayama berkata semangat, sedangkan Nebuya mengangguk saja. Si surai _crimson_ juga mencoret dua data itu.

"Lho, sudah habis?" tanya Shirogane. "Lalu, Mayuzumi kerjanya apa?"

Ah, ia lupa dengan pemuda itu.

"Hei, Akashi."

Pemuda bersurai abu itu menunjuk naskah. "Kau belum menulis bagian narator."

"Kita spontan saja. Lagipula, kalian sudah tahu ceritanya, 'kan?"

Mayuzumi tampak berpikir. "Memang sih, tapi sepertinya cara itu kurang efektif. Biar aku saja yang menambahkan bagian narator. Sekalian mengurus latar."

Akashi mengangguk. "Yang menjadi narator nanti bergantian, jadi semuanya harus bisa."

Shirogane kembali menonton video lagu yang akan dimainkan murid-muridnya. "Mengubah sedikit prinsip dari kisah cinta ke persahabatan, kurasa ini lebih wajar untuk pentas nanti. Tapi kalian benar-benar sudah menguasainya, 'kan?"

Entah kenapa, terselip perasaan khawatir di hati pelatih Rakuzan itu. Dalam permainan basket, memang tak ada yang bisa diragukan dari mereka. Tapi ia tidak tahu kemampuan mereka dalam memerankan sebuah drama, apalagi ini yang pertama kali.

"Hari ini adalah latihan terakhir, besok kalian harus mengus properti dan lain-lain. Lusa malam, kalian sudah tampil."

Bahkan latihan tadi juga masih kacau, membuatnya makin tidak tenang saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sholat manghrib di rumahnya, Akashi masih memikirkan kata-kata pelatihnya. Wajar saja jika ia kurang yakin, melihat latihan tadi saja rasanya ia juga tidak terlalu yakin.

Pemuda _crimson_ itu memutuskan tiduran di kasurnya, ia mengambil ponsel dan membuka sebuah aplikasi _chat_.

 _[_ _ **Red_King**_ _: P]_

Ia menunggu balasan.

 _[_ _ **Phantom05**_ _: Apaan?]_

Masih sepi juga ternyata grup _chat_ Rakuzan.

 _[_ _ **Red_King**_ _: P]_

 _[_ _ **Red_King**_ _: P]_

 _[_ _ **Red_King**_ _: P]_

 _[_ _ **Red_King**_ _: P]_

 _[_ _ **Red_King**_ _: P]_

 _[_ _ **Red_King**_ _: P]_

 _[_ _ **Red_King**_ _: P]_

 _[_ _ **Red_King**_ _: P]_

 _[_ _ **Red_King**_ _: P]_

 _[_ _ **Phantom05**_ _: Berisik! Ada apaan sih?!]_

 _[_ __ _: Ada apa sih Sei-_ chan _sampe nge-spam jam segini?]_

'Akhirnya muncul juga nih makhluk satu lagi.' Akashi membatin.

 _[_ _ **Red_King**_ _: Mana yang lain? Ada hal penting.]_

 _[_ _ **Cheetah_Afrika**_ _: Saya disini.]_

 _[_ _ **Omnivora-san**_ _: Yo.]_

Sudah muncul semua, Akashi langsung _to the point_.

 _[_ _ **Red_King**_ _: Kalian pulang terawih jam berapa?]_

Tak perlu menunggu lama, berbagai balasan muncul.

 _[_ _ **Cheetah_Afrika**_ _: Sekitar jam 9]_

 _[_ _ **Phantom05**_ _: Set 10]_

 _[_ _ **Omnivora-san**_ _: Jam 9]_

 _[_ __ _: Jam 9 kurang 15 menit]_

 _[_ _ **Red_King**_ _: Pulang terawih, langsung lakukan tugas kalian. Jangan menunggu besok, baru mulai.]_

 _[_ _ **Cheetah_Afrika**_ _: Lho? Jadi aku harus langsung ke gedung pentas?]_

 _[_ _ **Red_King**_ _: Bukan begitu. Maksudku, kerjakan dulu apa yang bisa kalian kerjakan hari ini, jadi besok bisa lebih cepat selesai dan kita bisa latihan dengan kostum dan properti.]_

 _[_ _ **Omnovora-san**_ _: Oh, oke. Jadi besok kita latihan di mana?]_

 _[_ _ **Red_King**_ _: Rumahku.]_

 _[_ _ **Cheetah_Afrika**_ _: Ok. Aku siapkan beberapa properti untuk panggung.]_

 _[_ __ _: Kalau untuk kostum sih, sudah ada yang jadi.]_

 _[_ _ **Red_King**_ _: Baguslah. Tinggal kerjakan sisanya.]_

 _[_ _ **Phantom05**_ _: Aku juga sudah memikirkan dialog narator dan pembagian urutan yang membaca]_

 _[_ _ **Red_King**_ _: Baiklah]_

Akashi mematikan ponsel dan menyimpannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Dua Hari Kemudian-

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Shirogane POV**

Aku duduk di bangku penonton jajaran depan, bersama teman-temanku. Tak kusangka, klub basket dari sekolah lain juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara ini. Pantas orang yang datang sangat banyak.

Sebuah musik mengakhiri drama tim Seirin yang berjudul 'Evil Food Eater Kagami Taiga' disertai munculnya tulisan besar di _background_ mereka. Amanat cerita.

 _Kita tidak boleh rakus, karena kerakusan hanya akan menghancurkan diri kita sendiri._

Musik berhenti, disertai tirai merah yang menutup. Kemudian jeda beberapa detik hingga muncul musik baru dengan nuansa Jepang disertai adanya sebuah tulisan menyorot ke tirai.

 _Tailor Shop At Rakuzan Street_

Musik berhenti, muncul sebuah suara narator.

" _Di sebuah ujung jalan bernama Rakuzan, terdapat seorang pemuda yang memiliki toko jahit."_

Setelah tulisan judul menghilang, tirai terbuka. Tampak Akashi yang duduk _seiza_ di atas panggung sambil menjahit beberapa kain. Ia memakai kimono putih bercorak daun maple berwarna biru dan obi biru muda polos. Sederhana, tapi terkesan elegan. Meja kayu berada di depannya, dengan berbagai kain dan kotak alat jahit berwarna putih. _Backround_ juga memperlihatkan seolah Akashi tengah berada di ruang tamu.

" _Karena sifatnya yang baik dan kemambuan menjahit yang hebat, ia sering menjadi perbincangan para tetangga."_

Aku tidak tahu pola latihan apa yang Akashi buat, tapi ini benar-benar di luar dugaanku. Narasi yang dibacakan Reo juga sangat tersusun dan tak terkesan asal-asalan seperti saat latihan. Mungkin karena naskah narator sudah disusun Mayuzumi? Entahlah...

" _Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya merasa kurang. Yaitu seorang sahabat."_

Akashi menaruh jarum jahitnya, menghela napas.

"Meski aku sering dibilang 'sempurna', tapi kenapa tak ada seorangpun yang mau menjadi sahabatku?"

Wajahnya terkesan menghayati monolog itu, kemudian ia kembali menjahit kain.

"Permulaan yang bagus, Akashi..."

 **Shirogane POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Di Belakang Panggung...**_

"Bocah cheetah! Cepat sini!"

Mayuzumi menggeram. Hayama yang masih tampak kesusahan memasang _obi_ segera menghampiri sang _senpai_.

"Sebentar lagi aku muncul. Kau atur saja dulu ini, jangan di diamkan!"

Mayuzumi menyambar kain biru tua di sebelah Reo. Ia segera memakai sandal kayu dan memerhatikan penampilannya di cermin. Kimono abu-abu polos sewarna surainya dan _obi_ berwarna hitam tampak sangat cocok dipakai olehnya.

"Cheetah, pastikan kabel proyektor tidak lepas dari laptopku."

Mayuzumi menunggu di dekat pintu masuk panggung yang tertutup tirai hitam tipis. Di atasnya, terdapat sebuah lonceng.

Melihat sang bayangan sudah siap, Mibuchi memberi aba-aba dan kembali membacakan narasi.

" _Suatu hari, seorang pemuda datang ke tempatnya."_

 _Kling!_

Pemuda bersurai abu itu membunyikan lonceng di atasnya, lalu berjalan menuju panggung.

 **Mayuzumi POV**

Terkutuklah peranku sekarang yang harus jadi orang polos.

" _Sumimasen_... apa ini Toko jahit milik Akashi Seijuurou?"

Aku berjalan di panggung.

"Ah, iya. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Anoo... aku ingin minta tolong buatkan kimono, kira-kira berapa hari?"

Akashi berakting seolah sedang berpikir.

"Sepertinya seminggu."

Nah, setelah dialog inilah adegan yang membuatku benci.

"Baguslah, terimakasih."

Sebisa mungkin, aku tersenyum lebar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sendiri yang mengerjakan semuanya?"

Akashi menaruh kain yang tadi kubawa.

"Ya, itu sebabnya aku jarang ke luar rumah. Bahkan tidak sempat mencari seorang sahabat."

Aku mengulurkan tangan sambil –ugh– tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, jadilah sahabatku."

Dia menyambut uluran tanganku. "Aku Mayuzumi Chihiro. Salam kenal."

Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba...

"Lho, kok latarnya jadi lope-lope bunga sakura-ssu?"

Salah satu gumaman di bangku penonton membuatku sedikit melirik latar.

'Sh*t!'

" _Gomen_ , Akashi. Aku harus segera pergi."

Masa bodoh dengan diaolg yang seharusnya, toh Reo juga belum membaca bagian narator lagi.

Aku berjalan sedikit cepat menuju pintu panggung.

"Tunggu, Mayuzumi- _san_!"

 _GUBRAK!_

 **Mayuzumi POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Akashi POV**

Kuucapkan turut berduka cita untuk Chihiro. Dia terpeleset dan jatuh. Untung badannya sudah masuk _backstage_ , tapi naas karena sebelah sandalnya lepas dekat pintu masuk.

Aku melirik ke kursi penonton. _Kantoku facepalm_.

Jika sudah begini, aku harus ambil tindakan. Aku menaruh kain yang sedang kujahit –aku benar-benar menjahitnya, bukan hanya akting– dan berjalan mendekati sebelah sandal itu.

"Jadi, namanya Mayuzumi Chihiro..."

Aku mengambil sandal itu.

"Aku harus menemui sahabat baruku itu, untuk mengebalikan sandal kayu ini."

Nah, sekarang aku malah berpikir tengah memainkan drama Cinderella.

'Kau berhutang budi padaku, Chihiro.'

Latar kembali berubah menjadi ruang tamu –setelah latar nista itu–, aku kembali duduk _seiza_ di depan meja dan menaruh sandal itu di sampingku. Aku mengambil kain yang tadi kujahit.

Ah, aku hampir lupa.

Aku mengambil sebuah gunting merah di kotak, sambil mengucapkan dialog bagianku.

"Tapi sekarang aku harus berkonsentarsi pada pekerjaanku, agar semuanya selesai dengan cepat dan bisa menemui Mayuzumi- _san_ lagi."

Tirai menutup dan aku segera berlari memasuki _backstage_. Biarlah properti diurus Kotarou dan Eikichi.

Chihiro sedang mengotak-atik laptopnya, sedangkan Reo tampak kebingungan.

"Sekarang semuanya kita lakukan spontan. Kita tak terpaku naskal lagi."

Si surai abu mengumpat kesal. "Ini semua karena si _baka_ itu."

"Reo, cepat baca bagian narator. Tambahkan juga yang sekiranya diperlukan."

Dia tampak kebingungan, walau akhirnya dia menyalakan _mic_ lagi dan membaca naskah narator itu.

" _Akashi senang, akhirnya ada seseorang yang mau menjadi sahabatnya. Terlebih lagi, ada peluang besar untuk kembali bertemu karena sandal yang tertinggal dan kimono pesanannya."_

Chihiro mengela napas. "Jadi, aku harus pakai satu sandal saja, nih?" dia mengatur _background_ jalan dengan rumah-rumah dan pepohonan.

"Mayuzumi, cepat sini!" panggil Eikichi. Ah, sekarang giliranku dan mereka berdua.

"Sekarang, tambahkan yang perlu untuk setiap dialog kita."

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Suasana sedang damai seperti biasanya, dan Akashi memutuskan ke luar rumah untuk membeli benang jahit yang habis. "_

Aku berjalan dari pintu masuk lain, sedangkan Chihiro dan Ekichi dari pintu yang berlawanan. Melihat mereka, aku langsung mengambil posisi bersembunyi di pohon buatan.

Chihiro masih memakai kimono tadi, sedangkan Eikichi memakai kimono merah bercorak dedaunan putih kecil, serta obi polos berwarna cokelat.

"Kenapa jalanmu seperti itu, Mayuzumi?"

Si hantu(?) abu-abu menghela napas. "Sandalku, tertinggal sebelah di toko jahit."

Eikichi berakting heran.

"Kenapa tidak datang lagi saja ke sana?"

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan Akashi hanya karena sandal. Dia juga sedang sibuk."

Diam sebentar, Eikichi tampak lupa dengan naskah selanjutnya. Dia melirik padaku dengan tatapan tanya. Sialan.

Aku menunjuk sandalnya dengan gerakan jari.

"Oi, aku tidak mengerti bahasa isyarat."

Bodoh! Kenapa kau mengatakan itu dengan keras?!

Aku tepuk jidat, begitu juga Chihiro.

'Kuatkan hambamu ini...'

Masih dengan tampang bingung, dia melirik Chihiro.

"Bisakah aku pinjam sandalmu?"

Dan akhirnya hantu kasat mata(?) itulah yang ambil tindakan. Eikichi melepas sandalnya dan memberikan itu pada Chichiro.

"Ukurannya terlalu besar..."

"Lah, kan lu sendiri yang minta pinjem?! Kalau gak mau, ya udah balikin!"

Ini lagi, kenapa malah ngambek segala?! Aku melihat ke kursi penonton, tampak _kantoku_ menutupi kepalanya dengan kantung kertas yang digambari wajah alien kuning yang selalu tersenyum peps*dent dari fandom sebelah.

Malu? Tentu saja!

"Tidak. Ini bagus kok. Terimakasih, gorila. Kau memang sahabat terbaik."

"Huh!"

Chihiro sudah _facepalm_.

" _Akashi yang melihat hal itu tentu sedih. Ia tak menyangka Mayuzumi memiliki sahabat lain selain dirinya."_

Sudah selesai kalimat narator itu, seharusnya tirai menutup. Tapi yang ada malah...

" _Fufufu, tikung saja mas! Tikung!"_

Ah, sepertinya Reo lupa dia ada di depan _mic_. Dengan geram, aku mengangkat pohon properti yang barusan kupakai sebagai tempat bersembunyi ke _backstage_.

"Saya pinjam pohon gabusnya sebentar."

 **Akashi POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Shirogane POV**

Mengintip dari dua celah kantung kertas, aku langsung menganga.

'Apa yang kau lakukan, Akashi?!'

Tirai menutup, tapi sekarang malah...

 _BUAGH! DUAK! GUBRAK!_

" _Matikan dulu mic nya jika kau mau bicara ngawur!"_

" _HUWEE! AMPUNI AKU SEI-CHAN!"_

Kacau sekali di belakang sana. Sampai akhirnya suara lain yang membacakan narasi.

" _Akashi pulang ke rumahnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengerjakan sebuah kimono dan mengabaikan pekerjaannya yang lain."_

Kau menyelamatkan wajahku, Mayuzumi.

Tirai terbuka, menampilkan sosok Akashi yang tengah menggunting dan mejahit sebuah kimono merah. Tapi wajahnya tampak kesal.

"Lho, bukannya adegan ini seharusnya dia sedih dan menangis?" aku mengabaikan Kagetora.

"Tak kusangka, dia memiliki sahabat selain aku. Apa mungkin aku kurang baik untuknya?"

Sebisa mungkin, Akashi menyembunyikan kimono merah besar itu di tumpukan kain yang lain. ia kemudian mengambil kimono yang sama, tetapi dengan ukuran yang pas untuknya.

"Hmm... Kimono ini bagus juga..."

Tirai kembali menutup, aku bingung.

Bukannya adegan ini seharusnya lebih panjang?

" _Esoknya, suasana tetangga yang sedang tidak nyaman. Seperti ada kasus kriminal yang terjadi di daerah itu. Akashi yang ikut tak nyaman memutuskan untuk mencari angin."_

Kali ini, Nebuya yang bersuara. Tirai terbuka dan tampak Mayuzumi dengan –berakting– sedih di atas jembatan mini buatan. Sedangkan si surai merah berjalan, lalu bersembunyi di pohon gabus –setengah hancur– ketika melihat si abu-abu yang sedih begitu.

Hayama muncul, membawa sebotol minuman sambil menaiki jembatan kecil itu. Dia memakai kimono kuning polos, tapi _obi_ yang dipakai sedikit berbeda dari yang lain. _Obi_ hijau yang dia pakai sedikit lebih besar, dengan corak kotak-kotak hitam putih. Terlihat sangan bagus untuknya.

"Mayuzumi-san, ini untukmu. Kau haus, 'kan?"

Dia memberikan botol minuman itu pada Mayuzumi.

"Terimakasih, Hayama."

 **Shirogane POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Mayuzumi POV**

Aku menerima botol itu dari tangan _kouhai_ ini.

"Terimakasih, Hayama."

Aku membuka tutup botol itu, hendak meminumnya sedikit.

'Lho?!'

"Ano, Hayama..."

Dia menatapku seolah mengatakan 'Minum-airnya-atau-Akashi-akan-mengamuk.'

"Kok ini bau spirtus ya?"

Hayama langsung diam. "Masa sih?"

"Iya."

"Masa iya?"

"Serius."

"Gak percaya."

 _Kouhai_ kampret!

Aku memberikan botol itu padanya lagi sambil tersenyum 'manis' sebisaku. "Kau memang sahabat terbaik, ya..."

Hayama dan aku kembali ke _backstage_ , meninggalkan Akashi sendiri di panggung untuk monolog.

" _Akashi kembali sedih, mengetahui Mayuzumi masih memiliki sahabat selain dirinya."_

Si gorila mematikan _mic_. Aku langsung memasang wajah sangar.

"Mana minumku?!"

Nah, kelihatannya Nebuya yang berulah. "Hehe, kuminum tadi. Aku haus."

'Sabarkan dirimu, Chihiro. Ini malam takbiran...' Aku membatin. Untung sekarang sudah jam tujuh malam, dan besok lebaran. Setelah drama ini selesai, aku akan menghajarnya sampai puas, lalu minta maaf padanya besok setelah sholat Ied.

Simple, 'kan?

"ASTAJIM! SALAH TOMBOL!"

Kali ini aku melirik Hayama dan Mibuchi yang ribut di depan laptopku. Aku langsung terbelalak melihat bukan _backround_ lagi yang tertera di sana.

"KENAPA JADI FOTO LOLI YA LORD?!"

 **Mayuzumi POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi memerhatikan Hayama dan Mayuzumi yang pergi, ia keluar dari tempat persembunyian.

"Apakah aku tidak cukup menjadi sahabat terbaikmu, Mayuzumi- _san_?"

Aktingnya yang sedih sangat cocok dengan dialog yang ia ucapkan. Ia sedikit termenung, sampai maik hetero miliknya tak sengaja menangkap perubahan latar.

" _ASTAJIM! SALAH TOMBOL!"_

" _KENAPA JADI FOTO LOLI MIKU YA LORD?!"_

 _BUAGH!_

 _PRANG!_

Dua teriakan kolosal membuat pemuda _crimson_ itu melesat ke _backstage_.

Benar saja.

Kekacauan sedang terjadi. Mayuzumi memegang sebuat tongkat bisbol –entah dari mana– dan menghancurkan laptopnya. Hayama dan Mibuchi sudah tepar di lantai dengan beberapa lebam, serta Nebuya bersembunyi di bawah meja sambil membaca Ayat Kursi.

"Kesurupan."

Akashi mengambil alih mic.

" _Karena kesalahan teknis, drama ini DIBATALKAN. Kami tim basket dari Rakuzan mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Sekian dari kami, Wassalamu'alaikum Warahmatullahi Wabarakatuh."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End(?!)**

-o0o-

A/N: HOLAAA! SAYA BALIK LAGI DENGAN FFN GAJE INI! #ditendang

Huhuhu, maaf klu ff kali ini lebih garing dari biasanya. Padahal yang saya ambil itu lagu Tailor Shop At Enbizaka punya Megurine luka, cerita berkelas yang punya amanat tinggi dan masuk album bareng Servant Of Evil dan Evil Food Eater Conchita juga! Tapi malah author ubah jadi nista gini dan gak berfaedah, hiks (TT_TT) #dihajarmassa

Nah ff ini juga sekalian untuk bulan puasa dan lebaran. Tadinya mau lebih panjang lagi sih, tapi pekerjaan rumah yang numpuk bikin author gak bisa ngapa-ngapain._. #plak

Terimakasih untuk para readers dan silent reader yang udah mau baca ffn ini. Hozu mengucapkan Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin untuk semuanya(^_^)

 **RnR**


End file.
